worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Ethnography
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Ethnography course. Select Courses * Add free, open Ethnography courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. (WUaS's wiki, information technologies and criteria for this - informed by the WUaS academic journal subject matter - are developing, since you can already publish your article at http://www.academia.edu). Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Boellstorff, Tom, Bonnie Nardi, Celia Pearce & T. L. Taylor (eds.) George E. Marcus (foreword). 2012. Ethnography and Virtual Worlds: A Handbook of Method. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. Cerwonka, Allaine and Liisa Malkki. 2007. Improvising Theory: Process and Temporality in Ethnographic Fieldwork. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. Select Calendars for Events in this Subject Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Facts Select Films Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Current Anthropology. HAU: Journal of Ethnographic Theory. 2011. HAU: Journal of Ethnographic Theory. (online). Paris, FR: HAU. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Newspapers, News Select Office Hours Select Poetry Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Languages, Software Audacity. 2011. http://audacity.sourceforge.net/ (Audacity is free, open source software for recording and editing sounds. It is available for Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows, GNU/Linux, and other operating systems). Evernote. 2012. Evernote. (Remember everything and organize it. Capture anything. Access anywhere. Find things fast. See also Devon Think and Tinderbox - http://gigaom.com/apple/faceoff-devonthink-pro-office-vs-evernote-premium/). Evernote. Recording Skype calls for Free w/ Audacity. 2010. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlPT7b-Hkuk (for interviews). YouTube. Wang, Tricia. 2012. Writing Live Fieldnotes: Towards a More Open Ethnography. August 2. ethnographymatters.net. Wang, Tricia. 2012. Writing Live Fieldnotes: Towards a More Open Ethnography. August 31. culturalbyt.es. Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select RSS Feeds Select Recordings Select References Boellstorff, Tom. 2014. Trending Ethnography: Notes on Import, Prediction, and Digital Culture. January 27. culturedigitally.org. Condry, Ian. 2009. Anime Creativity: Characters and Premises in the Quest for Cool Japan. Vol. 26(2–3): 139–163. DOI: 10.1177/0263276409103111. Los Angeles, London, New Delhi, and Singapore: SAGE - Theory, Culture & Society. Lyon, Steve. 2012. Free e-seminar on webcam ethnography, 9-23 October 2012. johnpostill.com. McKerrell, Simon. 2014. An ethnography of hearing: somaesthetic hearing in traditional music. Newcastle upon Tyne, England: www.academia.edu/1074033/An_ethnography_of_hearing_somaesthetic_hearing_in_traditional_music. Nelson, Erica, Alexander Edmonds, Marco Ballesteros, Diana Encalada Soto & Octavio Rodriguez. 2014. The unintended consequences of sex education: an ethnography of a development intervention in Latin America. 21:2, 189-201. Anthropology & Medicine. Roque, Ricarose. 2013. Collateral Benefits: Focus Groups as Social Support Groups. July 15. ethnographymatters.net. wang, tricia. 2012. Writing Live Fieldnotes: Towards a More Open Ethnography. August 2. ethnographymatters.net. Zee, Jerry and Stefanie. 2013. AAA 2013 CFP: Ethnographies of Exposure: Rethinking the Body-Environment Relation. verysmallowls.tumblr.com. Digital Ethnography Horst, Heather, Larissa Hjorth and Jo Tacchi (eds). 2012. Rethinking Digital Ethnography Today No 145, November. Queensland, AU: University of Queensland. Select Reviews Select Search Engines Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Surveys Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Twitters Select Video and Audio Doing Anthropology: Thoughts on Fieldwork From Three Research Sites. 2015. Doing Anthropology: Thoughts on Fieldwork From Three Research Sites. Cambridge, MA: video.mit.edu/watch/doing-anthropology-2651/ . Savage-Rumbaugh, Sue. 2013?What Bonobos Can Teach Us. (At Great Ape Trust, TIME 100 honoree Dr. Sue Savage-Rumbaugh studies the cognitive development of bonobos, perhaps humankind's closest relatives). TIME.com. Select Video Conferences Select Videocasts and Podcasts Select Websites Select Wikis Select Writers, Researchers, etc. Subject's Social Networking Sites Tutoring Wikimedia Commons Wikimedia Commons: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia Wikipedia: https://www.wikipedia.org/ Wikiquotes Wikiquotes: https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikisource Wikisource: https://wikisource.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikivoyage Wikivoyage: https://www.wikivoyage.org/ World University and School Links Anthropology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Anthropology Archaeology - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Archaeology Biological Anthropology - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Biological_Anthropology Ethnographic Fiction: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ethnographic_Fiction Ethnographic Film: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ethnographic_Film Ethnography: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ethnography Ethnomusicology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ethnomusicology Film: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Film Film - Documentaries: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Film_-_Documentaries Film Making: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Film_Making Folklore - Ethnology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Folklore_-_Ethnology Evolutionary Biology - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Evolutionary_Biology Humanities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Humanities Linguistics - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Linguistics Medical Anthropology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Medical_Anthropology Paleontology - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Paleontology Primatology - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Primatology Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Science Social Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Social_Science Society, Technology and Society: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Society,_Technology_and_Science Sociology - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Sociology Select Books Add an ISBN. https://www.wikidata.org/wiki/Wikidata:Wikibooks 'Select Chapters' Select Calendars for Events in this Subject Select Call for Papers, Chapters, Submissions, etc. Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conference Materials Select Conferences, Conferences Online Select Conversations / Dialogues / Idea Competitions Select Databases Select Dictionaries Select Encyclopedias Select Facts Select Films Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Google + Hangouts, Group Video, etc. Select Humor